The Demon of Jasper
by Alpha Andrew
Summary: Although jasper is normally a quite happy place, it seems like there is a dark secret lurking within... To make matters worse it looks like Humphrey and the others are on a doomed course to find out what this dark secret is first hand... Will they survive? Only time will tell


**The demon of jasper**

**A/N hey guys! This is my Halloween one shot that I was able to get out, now of course this wasnt written on Halloween so I can't tell you what I'm doing or anything but I will tell you at the bottom since I'm going to update it before I upload this. Anyway, I'm not going out or dressing up this year, just gonna stay at home and watch horror movies. I hope you guys have a fun day and like the story, see ya at the bottom!**

Andrews POV

I walk down the dirt path slowly, looking around the forest to see the bare trees that are an easy sign of fall, I can smell the dirt and the leaves on the ground and hear the leaves crunching underneath my paws as I walk. I take in a deep breath and smile, happy to be in such a nice place this time of year. I look around to see the clear blue water of a small pond/lake to my right but that's not what catches my attention, it's who's at the lake that does. I see Abby, Humphrey, Kate, Darryl and Selene sitting by the lake talking, I walk over to them slowly and sit down beside Abby and nuzzle her, she smiles and returns it lovingly and I say to the others.

"How are you guys doing today?" They all smile and Humphrey says.

"I'm doing good and I think everyone else is too, how are you Andrew?" I shrug and say.

"I'm good, no complaints really." He nods and nuzzles Kate, I will admit that they are a great couple, they look so cute together with Kate's blonde fur and Humphrey grey, it just looked great to me for some reason. I look at Darryl and Selene and see that they are talking quietly to each other and I try to listen discreetly but I'm unable to so I decide to throw subtlety out the window and say.

"What you guys talking about?" As I say this I see a quite visible blush go across Selenes white furred face, she looks away and I can tell that if it could show up on Darryl's black fur, he'd be blushing too. He looks at her quickly and says.

"Uh uh nothing." I nod and say.

"Uh huh, sure, what is it? How can it be that embarrassing that you can't tell us?" They both look at me and Darryl says.

"We were talking about how we remember hearing these stories about this one area in the forest, apparently if you go there you can see a ghost of this one wolf and a bunch of freaky stuff happens. We were saying we should check it out to see if it's real." I look at the others and nod saying.

"I think that'd be really really cool, I doubt it's really but hey anything is possible right?" They all nod, agreeing to check it out and we all stand up and Darryl begins walking down a path towards a relatively uncharted part of the woods saying.

"This way guys." We follow behind him, sticking in a close group so nobody gets lost and we aren't caught off guard in case of an ambush or something like that. We keep walking with some conversation about random things between us but I don't really listen and I mainly stay out of the conversation until I hear Humphrey say.

"Andrew, what are you scared of?" I look at him and shrug saying.

"Nothing." He looks back and says chuckling slightly.

"Oh come on you have to be scared of something! Anything!" I shake my head and say.

"Nope, not scared of anything, never have been, probably never will." He shakes his head and we keep walking, after a while Darryl stops and says.

"Here we are guys, see that rock there, we have to go over there and then supposedly something will start happening. But I guess we won't know till we try right guys?" I nod and say.

"Who's going to go to the rock?" They all look at me and I shake my head smiling.

"Nuh uh, that's too easy. It isn't any fun if it isn't someone who's scared shitless." Darryl laughs and says.

"The sad part that Andrew is completely right, come on guys, who's the most scared right now?" I look around the ground and everyone looks pretty calm besides Humphrey, he looks like he's gonna lose his shit any second now so I go behind him and lightly bump him out of the crowd toward the rock.

"Here's the grey chicken of the group." I smile and he looks back at me with some fear in his eyes.

"H-hey that's not fair!" He says with a squeaky voice and I step up beside him and say.

"Fine, I'll go with you, you little wimp." He growls slightly and I say.

"Oh come on man I'm just joking! Your a strong wolf, you got this." He nods slightly and we begin walking to the rock, once we are right beside it I begin hearing some whispering, it is hard to make out at first but I'm able to make out some words.

"Get... Away..." I hear repeatedly and then I look up the sky and notice that dark clouds have surrounded the area we are in, I look around and when I turn to look beside me I see a all black wolf with red eyes and it screams at me in a demonic voice.

"Get away now!" I back away slightly and as suddenly as it appeared it disappears. I feel my breathing quicken somewhat and I look at Humphrey, he looks petrified with fear. I go to him and smack him lightly with my paw saying.

"Humphrey! You there?" He nods slightly and I can see him shaking as he says in a shaking voice.

"Yeah, b-but so is it!" He points behind me and I turn to see the all black wolf on top of the rock, it suddenly jumps down and tackles me as I look up at it and I feel like I'm being crushed as it lands on me, I struggle underneath it as it thrashes it's claws and mouth wildly trying to inflict as much damage as possible, I kick it off of me and run to the group with Humphrey right behind me. I turn as soon as I reach the others and I see the wolf is already up, I notice that there is a type of fog appearing around the area but it was different, it had a strange, slightly putrid smell to it, it also made my eyes burn slightly. I feel a strong that of wind and as I blink the wolf is gone, I glance at the others and say.

"We should go now." As far as I can tell they all nod and we all begin running down the path we came, trying to stick in a group as much as possible but Humphrey falls back slightly and I stop and wait for him, as I do I see that the wolf is right behind him so I decide to do something reckless and stupid but heroic, as Humphrey passes me I tackle the wolf and yell at Humphrey.

"Keep going! I will handle this!" He looks back and hesitates but he keep going, I focus on the wolf underneath me that is going insane, biting and thrashing everywhere, I hold him down with all my strength but something isn't right, it doesn't feel like I'm holding a living wolf, it feels like I'm holding a dead wolf. His fur and skin underneath it are completely cold. I can't feel any heart beat. I bite back at him, catching his nose and making him bleed. I feel my heart skip a best when I see his blood, it is a blue colour with a faint faint glow,

I open my jaws and wrap them around his neck to finish him, I bite down and feel the body go limp. I sigh deeply and get off of him, quickly running the way Humphrey went. As I run I am tackled from behind and I catch a glimpse of the wolf that I had left behind me supposedly dead. It was foolish of me to think he would die so easily. Now that mistake might cost me something, my life. I feel his jaws on my neck and I frantically kick my back legs, I get a lucky hit on him and it throws him off balance enough to allow me to get him off of me. I stand up quickly and get ready for him to attack again. But he doesn't, instead he begins talking in his strange, unnatural demonic voice.

"Stop fighting, it's useless, let me take your body and destroy them all. The world needs to learn for it's mistakes." I shake my head and say.

"I don't care what the world needs to learn, your not killing anyone I love, and I'll die making sure that stays true." He snickers and tackles me yelling in my ear.

"So be it!" He presses his weight on me and makes it hard for me to move or breath and begins talking in a strange language I don't recognize, I see a giant red glow begin to come off of parts of his body that reveals strange symbols on him. I growl and in a last chance effort I grab his neck with my jaws and bite down, I hear him let out an ear shattering howl of pain and I grit my teeth on his neck and clench my eyes shut, determined to not let go and I hear a crunch as my jaw bites down hard enough to break his neck. I feel the body go limp and I hear echoing laughter in my ear and I hear a whisper in his voice that says.

"You've only delayed the inevitable. We will be seeing each other again soon enough. I will have your body no matter what." I throw the body off of me and look at it, clawing the neck multiple times before running the way Humphrey went, repeatedly looking back to see the body still where I left it. I keep running and as I get out of the trees I bump into Humphrey, sending both of us to the ground and I hear Darryl say.

"Andrew! Your alive!" I nod and say smiling slightly.

"Yep, I'm not very easy to kill guys." He nods chuckling and says.

"Good to know, can we please get the hell out of here now?" I nod and we all head to our own dens, saying goodnight to each other and I smile at Abby as we reach our den and say quietly.

"Ready for sleep baby?" she nods and lays down patting the spot beside her with her tail.

"Yes, come join me." She says smiling, I nod and lay down beside her. I look into her eyes and muzzle her softly before saying.

"Goodnight love, see you in the morning." She nods and we slowly fall asleep. I can't help but shiver as the days events play back in my head, but I soon push the thoughts out and go to sleep.

Abby's POV

As Andrew lays down beside me I smile wider, looking into his eyes and I see the amazing golden eyes I fell in love with, he nuzzles me softly and says goodnight, looking me in the eyes before slowly closing his eyes and I swear I see them turn red for a few seconds.. But I must have just imagined it, that's crazy talk. Andrews eyes are gold, not red. I slowly close my eyes and forget about the whole thing. Not thinking about what it could mean or what danger I might be in now...

**A/N how was that guys? Good? I liked writing it, I thought it was good, the part about Andrew not being scared of anything is true, I'm not scared of anything, nothing has ever scared me. But that's just a fun bit of info. Well guys, I'll leave this space for what I'm doing on Halloween so from Andrew on October 26th goodbye! Hey guys... This is Andrew from the 30th, this is going to be an extremely somber addition to this. My parents are currently arguing above me and are honestly discussing divorce, i honestly can't help but feel this is my fault. There was an award show tonight where I was getting an award and my mother was going to come but then my dad and her started arguing about something and then my dad came instead of my mom and now this is happening... I know it's Halloween and you guys should be happy but I'm not... To be Horner with you guys I'm either not gonna sleep well if at all or I'm going to probably cry for a while and ya I'll admit I cry, if a person can't cry they are weak hearted. This is honestly like the worst day I've had in the past 2-4 months. I know you guys prefer the happy me over the depressed me but... Right now I'm here to stay... Honestly kill me now guys... Bye... Have a happy motherfucking Halloween**


End file.
